


Of Banquets, Bastards and Bedchambers

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nipple pinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Geralt and Calanthe slip out of the banquet in order to fulfill their most primal desires.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia | Geralt z Rivii/Calanthe Fiona Riannon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Of Banquets, Bastards and Bedchambers

Calanthe groaned as the next young suitor for Pavetta was escorted away from the head table, a knowing smirk on the young man’s face thinking that he had won the hand of the princess. Calanthe smirked at his loose-lipped smile.

“Mother…”

“No… He won’t have your hand; I can assure you of that.” Calanthe growled, eyes glaring daggers into the arrogant young man’s back. “A better one will come in due time.”

Geralt approached the queen’s side and sat in the empty chair, taking a swig of beer from the cup before him. Calanthe leaned over and whispered in his ear, nodding as she pulled away moments later. She turned to Pavetta and spoke, her voice low yet calm, instructing the young woman to dance with each of her potential suitors to get a feel from which man she would wed. With a slight groan, the young woman agreed and made her way out to the floor, taking the first hand that was offered to her.

Geralt stood from the chair and made his way over to the hall that sat off to the left of the throne, disappearing down to the farthest room on the left, hands quickly unclasping the buttons on his doublet as the door clicked shut behind him. He spun around to see Calanthe approaching him, a deep hunger in her eyes as she came to stand before him, arms wrapping around him as she leaned up to capture his lips in a hot, chaste kiss.

“We’ve only got half an hour at best, Witcher…” She huffed, slipping out of the dress and kicking it off to the side as she hastily pulled at Geralt’s trousers, shoving the offending fabric down his thighs in order to take hold of his engorged cock.

She pushed him down onto the bed behind him, immediately straddling his lap as he brought his hand down to hastily finger her clit, earning quick gasps and soft moans from her as she pumped his cock beneath the heat of her soaking hole. She leaned forwards and positioned his cock against her pussy before sliding down the length of his shaft, taking him inch by inch until he was buried up to his sack inside of her.

“Fuck, your tight.” He groaned, taking hold of her hips as she began to grind her hips against his in quick, hard thrusts, nearly pulling his cock free of her hole before pounding back down onto his full length.

She bit her lip to stifle the yelps and moans that were sure to leave her lips, instead focusing on the sex-hazed face of the man beneath her. Geralt was practically in a daze as she rode his cock, his eyes shut in pleasure as she rammed her ass onto his thighs. She put her hands against his chest, leaning down to better angle herself to vigorously take his length deep into her aching pussy. She leaned against his ear, her short gasps of breath rolling over his skin as she spoke.

“Finger me.” She gasped, leaning back until her hands had come to rest on his shins, her pussy swallowing the length of his shaft as her swollen clit came into his field of vision. He brought his fingers to the tender nub, pinching and twisting it before hastily rubbing at the swollen skin, earning soft moans from her parted lips.

Geralt could feel her walls beginning to tighten around his cock. He took hold of her hips and pulled her towards him, sitting her on his face as his tongue dove between her folds, licking and sucking at the dripping hole as she struggled to muffle any noise. She couldn’t stop the gasp of release that followed orgasm, her thighs clenching against Geralt’s head before releasing in bursts of convulsions. He pushed her off to the side, standing from the bed and pulling her to the edge of it by her ankles, a smirk on his face as he positioned his cock against her folds.

“We’ve gotta make it worthwhile, right?” He offered at her incredulous look she gave him.

He thrust forward, hand flying to her mouth as a yelp threatened to push past. Hand firmly in place, he began to pound into her, his free thumb rubbing her clit as he fucked her hard and deep, rocking the bed with each thrust of his cock into her pussy; her moans and gasps muffled against his hand. Her eyes rolled back, as did her head, as her back slowly began to arch from the bed, orgasm once again bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Geralt pulled his hand from her clit and instead fondled her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples before releasing them once again, letting them fall back to her chest as he moved to the other. Her walls tightened around his cock, pulling a low moan from his lips before he sucked a hiss of air between his teeth as Calanthe bit into the flesh of his hand when orgasm took hold of her. Cum erupted from his cock, filling her with his seed with a final thrust into her. He pulled his hand from her lips and replaced it with his own, brushing his tongue across her lower lip as he cupped her cheek in his palm. She complied, parting her lips just enough for their tongues to dance about each other, both too deep in the throes of pleasure to stop their exploration of each other.

Calanthe was the first to break the kiss, chest heaving as she pulled as much air into her lungs as possible, her eyes fixated on the golden ones before her. Geralt held onto her hips as he gazed at her, a soft smile on his lips as he ran his fingers over her skin.

“That was… Beyond incredible.” She huffed, a smirk on her lips.

“I… Honestly, I wasn’t sure what to expect from you… Certainly not for you to take control so quickly.” He replied, a soft chuckle pushing past his lips at the offended look on her face.

“Hmm… I’ll have to show you again, then.” She hummed, standing from the bed to face him, fingers parting her pussy lips to allow his cum to drip down to the floor. “You think I’m done with that cock of yours?”

He couldn’t help the soft moan that pushed through his nose at the picture before him. His cock was slowly hardening at just the thought of fucking her again. He took hold of her hips once again before she pushed him back down onto the bed, thighs on either side of his as she stood above him. She climbed up onto the bed beside him, fingers massaging her clit, and straddled his head, reaching out to take hold of his cock as she leaned forward and spread her lips.

“Don’t just stare, Witcher…” She hummed, her voice low and full as she positioned her pussy against his lips. “Show me that that tongue can do more than form pretty words.”

He took hold of her ass as he drove his tongue into her cunt, licking and massaging her walls as she moaned and squirmed above him. Not wanting to be shown up, she took his cock in her mouth, sucking his length as she fondled his sack, earning a grunt of pleasure from the occupied Witcher. Geralt slipped her clit between his lips before pushing his index and middle fingers into her hole, pumping them against her walls as a sharp moan was muffled against his cock. She stoked his length with each bob of her head, scratching his thigh with her free hand as she continued to push his shaft deeper into her throat until she could flick her tongue across his balls, earning a low moan of pleasure from Geralt as his cock twitched in her hand as she released it from her lips.

“Come now.” She laughed, rocking her hips against his face, “don’t make me do all of the work.”

Geralt was near fed up with her taunting and flipped her off him in an instant. He pushed her ass into the air, slapping the soft skin as he did so, resulting in a yelp from the queen. He lined his cock up and thrust it deep into her soaking folds, folding over her back in the process as he simply rammed his cock into her. She yelped, moaned and whimpered at the sensation as he fondled her breasts with one hand while the other was tangled in her hair.

“Oh gods…!” She yelped, a sharp gasp leaving her lips a moment later as she tried desperately to hold herself upright. “G-Geralt…! Oohhh… F-fuck me… Oohhh gods… D-don’t s-s-stop…!” She moaned as Geralt rammed his cock into her again, this time with leverage as he had kneeled upright, holding tight to her hips as he pounded into her.

He pulled her upright, his cock still thrusting deep into her pussy, and began to hastily rub at her clit with his free hand. She bit her lip hard so as not to scream out at the immense overload of pleasure coursing through her. Her thighs trembled and her legs threatened to buckle under the sensation, but Geralt kept her upright, his fingers still massaging her clit while the other came to her throat, wrapping around the pale skin as her head fell back against his shoulder.

“F-fuck…! I’m c-cu-cumming…!” She gasped, desperately trying to stop his hand as her thighs moved towards each other, her walls tightening around his cock as she came with each of his thrusts.

The cry she let out dissolved into a whimper and gasp as Geralt poured his load into her, his fingers moving from her clit as he released his hold on her throat, lowering her back down onto the bed. He slipped his cock from her hole as he trialed kisses down her back, his hands slowly rubbing down her skin as she came back to her senses. He gently rubbed the backs of her thighs as the convulsions shaking her body slowly let up, leaving only the occasional twitch in their wake. He rubbed small circles on her back as she slowly pushed herself upright, sitting beside him as pleasure and orgasm left her being.

“I think we’ve about run out of time.” He whispered, his fingers ghosting over her shoulder before trailing down her arm. “I’m sure Eist is wondering where we are by now.”

“I’ll cover for you.” She sighed, palms pressed to her pelvis as cum slowly spilled onto the blankets beneath her, leaving a soaking patch on the soft fabric. “Besides, he won’t be the least bit concerned about you once I return.”

“Hmm…” He mumbled, nodding his head as he stood from the bed, grabbing his underwear and trousers, pulling them back on and fastening the belt before offering her panties back to her.

“This never happened.” She breathed, taking hold of his hand as she grabbed her garments. She stared intently into his eyes until he nodded his agreement, earning a soft sigh of relief from her as she pulled her own garments back on over her slick skin.

“Of course, my queen.” He hummed, bowing to her as he buttoned his doublet, smoothing the fabric out before taking his leave.

She watched him disappear behind the bedroom door, leaving her alone in the silence that surrounded her. She slipped her dress back over her waist, wincing at the tender skin where Geralt had gripped her hips and thighs. She quickly dressed and returned her crown to the top of her head, giving herself a once over before making her way back out to the banquet hall to oversee the many suitors who had come to claim her daughter as their wife.


End file.
